With You
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic---Spinelli and TJ discuss what makes their relationship so special


A/N: new idea for a one-shot song fic!!!!! I heard this song on the radio  
and for some reason got the idea for a songfic (::dodges all objects thrown  
by the Jessica Simpson haters::) As usual it's a TJ/Spinelli (come on, what  
else would I write?) and no, I don't own anything---if I did, I'd continue  
the Recess series, finally put TJ and Spinelli together put Gretchen and  
Vince together (while I was at it make Gretchen lighten up a bit) and give  
some of Gretchen's brains to Jessica Simpson. So yeah, on with my story!  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could say the save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me is to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about  
love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated   
  
Ashley Spinelli stood in front of her dorm room mirror, smoothing out  
the wrinkles in her shirt and frowning at her reflection. It had been a  
very difficult week; she had begun her nursing clinicals, and it seemed as  
if everything else around her was falling apart. She had become a nursing  
major so she could do the thing she loved most—helping people---but it  
meant that she had to change part of who she was and become a more serious,  
mature person and leave her carefree self behind. It was almost as if she  
had to transform into a different person and it made her feel as if nobody  
around her (at least at school) truly understood her. She sat on her bed,  
looking over a card her boyfriend TJ Detweiler had sent her earlier that  
week. They had been dating for almost five years and were attending  
different colleges, making it difficult for them to see each other all the  
time. She wished the two of them could go back to the days where they just  
hung out in Fort Tender, talking and just enjoying each other's company.  
She was just about to pick up the phone and call him when she heard a knock  
at the door. Wondering who it could be, Spinelli got up and walked over to  
the door, revealing the one person in her life that she felt truly  
understood her.  
  
I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down   
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you   
With you  
Now that I'm with you   
  
"Hey, babe," TJ said, handing her a single red rose and kissing her.  
  
"Teej, hi, I wasn't expecting you to come, I am so happy to see you!"  
Spinelli cried, wrapping her arms around him and leading him into her room.  
  
"Well, I got your message on my machine and you sounded upset, so I  
decided to come see how you were doing."  
  
"Thank you so much, it means a lot to me" She told him as they sat on  
her bed. He put his arms around her and hugged her, making her feel a  
security that she missed when he was gone.  
  
"Honey, I would do anything for you, I love you" he told her.  
Spinelli smiled up at him, feeling a sense of comfort in his arms.  
  
"I love you too, it means so much to have you here, especially when I  
look and feel like I am some crackhead Lizzie McGuire Barbie on acid."  
  
TJ burst out laughing. "Crackhead Lizzie McGuire on acid?" he asked,  
wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Spinelli, that's classic. My  
girlfriend, crackhead Lizzie McGuire Barbie on acid, somehow that image is  
not computing in my brain."  
  
"Very funny," Spinelli rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, I've just been  
stressed lately and am sick of having to act like I'm some boring prude  
with no personality. I mean, honestly, I haven't been able to say  
something stupid like that in like ever! And having you laugh at my  
craziness, rather than roll your eyes or tell me to grow up is so  
wonderful. I am just glad you allow me to be myself around you."  
"You never should have to worry about being something you're not." TJ  
pushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "I love you for you, and will  
always be there for you when you need me to be. Always remember that."  
  
"Thank you so much, Teej," she said, tears forming in her eyes as she  
wondered how she got so lucky to end up with such an amazing guy who  
accepted and loved her for who she was. He made her feel so alive and so  
special, something that meant more to her now than ever.  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
Cuz I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
Do you know what it feels like?  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you   
  
As they lay on the bed cuddling, TJ brought up some old memories from  
their childhood to cheer her up. Spinelli smiled as he reminded her of the  
experiment, where they shared their first kiss and unknowingly fell in love  
with each other. That moment that they shared was something that only the  
two of them would truly understand----as much as they both had known what  
the kiss truly meant, they ended up pretending it didn't mean anything, for  
the sake of their reputations and to convince the school that kissing was  
something they wouldn't ever have to worry about.  
  
"You know, TJ, we have so much history together, I can't picture my  
life without you, it's almost as if you are a part of me, like we live in  
our own world and nobody else exists." Spinelli rolled onto her stomach so  
she could face him. "Does that make any sort of sense to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it does," TJ answered, playing with her hair and smiling down  
at her. "It's like we are meant to be together, no matter what obstacles  
we seem to face, and you are the only one I can truly be myself around. I  
don't have to worry about being the goofy monkey boy, the funny journalism  
student or the RA everybody loves. When I'm with you, I'm TJ and you're  
Spinelli and nothing else in the world seems to matter."  
  
"I just think we are the luckiest two people in the world to have  
found each other," Spinelli said to him. "You make me feel so special and  
so beautiful and I hope I never lose you because I would be incomplete  
without you. I just love you so much."  
  
"I love you too," TJ responded, kissing her.  
  
Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you  
With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" TJ asked her after a few minutes  
of nothing but silence and kissing.  
  
"Let's put the Ashleys on Balt Busters (points to anyone who knows  
that) and tell them they lost their trust funds," Spinelli said with a  
wicked grin.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but they lost their money last year,  
remember, when they tried to open their own business and failed?" TJ  
reminded her with a laugh.  
  
"I know, I was just dying to say something like that all week, and I  
knew I could say it to you and you wouldn't look at me as if I had three  
heads," Spinelli laughed. "Gosh, it is wonderful to finally be myself! I  
hate feeling like I have to live a split personality kind of life!"  
  
"Well, you're with me, so you can act as crazy as you want and I'll  
accept you and love you for it," TJ declared sitting up. "You know I'm the  
hero to keep you from falling, so to speak."  
  
"I know and I love you so much for being that to me,"  
  
"I love you too," TJ whispered as they shared another kiss. "Now how  
about we go get some dinner? Last one to my car has to give Finster a  
sponge bath!"  
  
"I hear she likes lavender soap!" Spinelli yelled as they began  
racing to his car, laughing and joking the whole time. Spinelli smiled as  
TJ tried blocking her from getting to the car first. For the first time in  
ages she felt happy and complete, all because she was with someone who  
loved her for who she was and she could be herself around.  
  
A/N: well that's that. I had a long break today and my meeting was  
cancelled so I had nothing to do so I wrote a whole bunch of fan fiction.  
Hope you enjoy this! Please r/r and remember the golden rule while doing  
so! Happy reading! 


End file.
